Very Good Friends
by sarcasmimplied
Summary: Starts as a fill in the blank type fic for 'The Guilt Trippers', but down the line spins off into it's own alternate take on what could have happend with the Roz / Frasier relationship in the later seasons.
1. Chapter 1

After the movie had finished Roz and Frasier stood up stretching out. Frasier yawned before asking if Roz wanted anything from the kitchen where he was going to get a water.

"Yeah, a water sounds good."

Frasier came back momentarily with two chilled bottles of water. Snapping the caps off he handed one to Roz then lifted his to a cheers. She indulged him and lifted her own, clinking the green bottles together gently.

"Thanks" she added as she took a sip of the water, "Thanks for everything actually. You've been a better friend then I deserve."

"Not at all Roz." Frasier put down his water, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "I'm not sorry about Roger. If he wasn't smart enough to appreciate you he certainly does not deserve you. But I am sorry. I'm sorry what you've been looking for keeps eluding you." She lay her head in the crook of his neck as he gently tightened his grasp around her, "You're one of the strongest people I know, but just because someone is able to get along all by themselves doesn't mean they should have to."

"It's getting late." Roz whispered, the words small puffs of hot air against his neck.

"I think it's past late. " Neither made any effort to move, "You should just stay here tonight. "

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." His arms fell from around her and he grabbed her hand, giving it a tender squeeze, "Come on, I'll grab you something you can sleep in. You can take my room and I'll find a blanket for the couch." Still grasping her hand he led her down the hallway towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them :) Also heads up this is headed to be a multi-chapter fic, proboly branching of from canon in a chapter or two. Thanks for reading!

* * *

She sat cross legged on his bed as he rummaged through his oversized closet.

"Are you really sure you want to come to Wisconsin with me? Dealing with my family isn't exactly a piece of cake. I'm giving you an out if you want it, no hard feelings."

"Oh come on Roz, they can't be that bad, they raised you didn't they?"

"I didn't say bad. More like extremely difficult." She sighed, "I love them but sometimes too much is just too much."

"You don't need to tell me." He replied jauntily from the closet where he was still shuffling through things.

"Jeeze Frasier, I never realized how big your closet was. What do you have in there, a dragon and a moat that guard your favorite French loafers? Do you need help? Are you lost in there?"

"Do you want something comfortable or not?" He raised an eyebrow as he emerged, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her, setting the clothes in between them. He had picked out a cozy looking off-white corded sweater, and a dark pair of sweat pants, "I'm quite sure they'll be to big, but they're my favorites."

"Thanks Frase. "

"No problem at all. Let me just grab a blanket and ill be out of your way."

"Nonsense, your bed is bigger than my first apartment was. Anyways, don't think I don't I remember how much you complained the next day at work after you had to sleep on your couch for whatever reason awhile back. I'm not dealing with that on an airplane."

"Well if you insist." he replied easily.

She smiled at him then grabbed the pile of clothes. She stood up intending to head to the bathroom to change, but instead turned to face Frasier again, "You know what? Maybe all of this is just what I need. A fresh start with no one to hold me back."

"Good for you Roz."

"Do what I want because I want it, not because it's what I should want, you know?"

He enthusiastically nodded his head, "Of course!"

"Enjoy life one day at a time."

"Absolutely!"

Frasier held Roz's gaze waiting for a response, but she had fallen silent and a look of concentration played across her face as if she were weighing something important in her mind.

"Roz?"

Unexpectedly she closed the gap between them, bending over to press her lips to his. Moments later she broke the kiss and pulled back to take look at his face, not sure what she would find. His eyebrows were raised in surprise, but he had that half-cocked grin that was so uniquely him on his face. Smug as always.

"Well."

"Well?"

He made the move this time, playfully grabbing her by the waist and bringing her down onto the bed on top of him. She laughed before hungrily finding his lips once more, his thumbs sliding under the hem of her shirt. She was quick to make use of her own hands, running them down his arms and across his chest.

He pulled her closer to him, his mouth moving down from her mouth to her neck as she moaned with delight.

It was tentative, but it wasn't somber. The air was charged from years of near encounters, hugs that lasted seconds to long and lingering glances. From the way he would rub her shoulders and the way she would go to kiss his cheek but kiss the corner of his lips instead.

It was a delicious juxtaposition of the old and the new, the comfortable and the taboo.

The pajamas Frasier had picked out fell of the bed to the ground, soon to be joined by a number of other articles of clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, birds sang, the sun rose. The world didn't end. But the lingering fear that something eles would sent both parties in to an ocean of self doubt, in over thier heads.

She fled. He followed.

He played the role of doting lover for her family.

They pulled each other out of the deep water.

They sat on the porch of her childhood home, casting their fears into the open. The risks, were they worth the gain? Friends they decided, always friends. Friendship was safe and friendship was comfortable. Friendship was never having to say goodbye.

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door swinging open," You two lovebirds still out here? It's time for dessert! The kids already had their pick, but if you hurry there'll still be some left."

Frasier stood up first, extending a hand to Roz who gave him a wary smile.

They walked inside making their way to the dining room where everyone else was already sitting. Frasier sat down but Roz motioned to the other room, " I'm going to go check on Alice, I'll be right back."

She returned shortly taking the seat next to Fraiser, "And?"

"Oh she's enjoying herself. She doesn't really get to see her cousins that often. She's going to be exhausted by tonight though."

"Mmm." Frasier nodded knowingly draping an arm over the back of her chair and resting his had on her shoulder.

It made her nervous because mostly, it didn't feel odd at all. They had always had a close relationship and had always been comfortable with each other. For all his moaning and groaning over casual hugging and personal space, with her Frasier had always been extremely tactile. So an arm around her waist or a hand resting lightly on her thigh was nothing new.

What that implied though, sent her head spinning. Could they really fool her whole family by just acting they way they did on a daily basis? Well, she had to admit, with the addition of a few strategically placed kisses.

Her train of thought was cut short as Alice came tumbling in with the other children looking for more sweets. Standing on her toes and grabbing a cookie off the dessert table she made her way over to her mother, climbing up on her lap. Roz kissed the top of her daughter's head, then whispered something into her ear that made Alice giggle. Having finished her cookie quickly Alice turned around looking up at her mother, a yawn stretching out her words, "Mommyyy I'mmm tiredddd."

"Okay sweetie." she replied dropping another kiss ontop of her daughter's head, "How about you go run and get in your pj's? Ill be in to help you in a minute." Alice nodded sleepily and headed down the hall to the room where her things were.

Roz turned to Frasier but as soon as she opened her mouth Denise swooped in,"Oh dear Roz I just realized, we had you and Alice sleeping in the living room. I'm afraid there's no room for Roger."

Before Roz had a chance to respond Frasier waved her off, "Not to worry. I rented us the penthouse suit at the hotel over on Main St. We'll be out of your hair in no time."

"Oh." Denise said curtly before walking away.

As they stood up Roz leaned into Frasier whispering in his ear, "I've never heard my sister shut up so fast. I owe you for that one. But now where am I actually going to stay? Do you think id still be able to get a room at wherever you're staying?"

"Come on Roz, I actually did rent the penthouse for the night. It's got three bedrooms a living area, and what they loving called a 'Kitchenette'. You're staying with me."

"Okay" she reasoned, "Come help me grab my bag and we can get out of here."

They made their way down to the guest room where she had left her suitcase. Upon entering they discovered Alice sleeping, curled up on the bed clutching her footie stood in the doorway for a moment not waiting to wake her just yet.

"She's adorable. You've done a great job raising her."

"Just wait till she's screaming about something tomorrow morning. You'll forget it was the same little girl." she responded light heartedly.

"I mean it." He turned to face her, the small doorway leaving little space between them, "I hope this doesn't sound patronizing, but I'm so proud of you Roz."

"No" she paused briefly, "it means a lot. Thanks Frasier." She held his gaze and could feel herself wanting to put her hands on his face, to cover his lips with her own. But they were all alone without anyone to fool, the charade was almost over and they were merely friends.

Her breath caught as she swore she saw a similar desire on his own face, she tipped her head up ever so slowly...

"Mommy?" a tired voce came from inside the room, "Mommyyy I'm tired I wanna go home."

Roz let out the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding, "Okay honey, let me just grab our bags. We're not going home just yet but were gonna go to our hotel and stay there for the night." She walked over to the pile of suitcases belonging to the assorted family members that were spending the night and easily found hers.

"But mommy i'm to tired to get upp." Alice pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"I suppose you're to tired for a piggy back ride then?" Frasier interjected. Alice nodded her head 'no' with a very serious look on her face before standing on the bed so Frasier could hoist her on to his back. Once she was settled she yawned again, laying her head on his shoulder.

Turning around Frasier found Roz standing with her suitcase and a gentle smile on her face.

They headed out saying their goodbyes to assorted family members along the way; by they time they made it to the door Roz commented she was as tired as Alice. Frasier got Alice settled in the back seat as Roz got into the passenger side door. A minute or two later Frasier sat down in the drivers seat and started up the car. He glanced over at Roz who was waving to her family, all standing in the foyer window sending her off.

He broke the silence with a question, "One last nail in your sister's coffin, shall we?"

She turned her head to him, oblivious to what he meant. It didn't take her long to realize though, as he leaned over to her size of the car and kissed her. It was to make her family jealous, yes, but her family was the last thing on her mind as he deepened the kiss, her mouth yielding to his.

How long exactly the kiss lasted was lost to her, but when he pulled away she was out of breath. She quickly turned back to the window, heat rising in her cheeks, waving one last time as Frasier put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thanks for such a positive response guys! Reviews make writing this even more enjoyable. I have a crazy end of the semester week coming up so i might not be able to update for a bit, but do not fear for I swear I will not forsake this fic.

* * *

Roz settled Alice in one of the bedrooms; the little girl was so tired that didn't even wake as Roz slid on her pajamas. After plugging in Alice's nightlight and tucking her under the covers she made her way to her own room and changed out of the clothes she had been wearing all day. Feeling restless she wandered in to the living area where she found Frasier asleep on the couch. Nudging his shoulder gently she tried to wake him. He was still in jacket and khakis from earlier, sitting upright on the oversized couch, head slouched over to the side. She tried to wake him again, and he slowly opened his eyes, yawning.

She followed suit and yawned as well, "It's been a long day hasn't it?"

"That it has." He smiled at her sleepily as he stood up, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Goodnight Roz."

She returned the smile and he took a step closer to her, wavering a moment before enveloping her in a hug. He silently chastised himself for being so needy, to touch her, to hold her, for any type of physical contact. He imagined some type of magnetic force drawing him to her, because that was the only plausible explanation for his actions the past day.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'goodnight Frasier' into his shoulder. The feel of his hands on her back sent shivers down her spine and she accidentally let out a small sigh as the hug ended, missing the contact immediately.

Roz started to turn around in the direction of her room, "I should, uh, probably get going to bed too."

"Wait, Roz." his voice was uncertain and the tiniest bit shaky, filled with self-doubt, "We have a…unique opportunity here."

"I'm listening." She teased him lightly throwing his own catchphrase back at him and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, it seems to me last night both parties were quite satisfied?" Roz nodded in agreement, " And since we are both unattached, it seems to me we could easily manipulate this situation to enjoy ourselves a little. We've already crossed the metaphorical bridge so…why not?"

"As friends?" Roz queried.

"As friends." He replied, " That's the beauty of it really, no horrid first dates or getting to know each other. Just a bit of fun with someone we already know and trust." He paused for a moment, "I daresay we both deserve it."

They were face to face again, inches apart, and it was dizzying.

"Well, I don't see what could go wrong." Roz replied in hushed tones finally meeting his eyes, not even sure herself how sarcastic she meant the comment to come off. But she already knew she was to far-gone, and she eagerly met his warm lips with her own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, haphazardly making their way to his room as she pushed Frasier's jacket down off of his broad shoulders. Luckily he had left the door open and in just a few steps they tumbled onto his bed. Roz lay on the bed as Frasier stood up, shaking this jacket off his arms and pulling his shirt over his head. Leaning down slightly he unknotted the tie of her bathrobe, pulling it through the loops with as much enthusiasm as a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning.

Her sighs turned into moans of pleasure as they became caught up in thier own world, hands and mouths following paths they hard forged the night before, then exploring even further.

* * *

Roz woke up the next morning and, despite herself, felt a soft pang of disappointment to find she was alone. She sat up in bed quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail to get it out of her face. Sliding out of bed she grabbed her bathrobe and slipped it on, stifling a small smile as she remembered the night before. Looking at the clock on the bed stand she was shocked to see it was already past ten o'clock. Usually Alice woke her up much earlier. Walking out into the living area she saw Frasier sitting at the small table on the other side of the sofa reading a paper.

"Hey."

"Good morning Roz. I had them send up some pastries for breakfast, help yourself."

She stretched her arms above her head yawning as she sat down in the chair next to him, "I can't believe Alice is still asleep." Her hand hovered above the pastries unable to decide which one she wanted, "I can't believe that _I_ slept in that late. I guess I didn't realized how exhausted I was."

"Shall I take that as a compliment?"

She rolled her eyes at him, finally choosing a cheese danish off of the small platter on the middle of the table.

He chuckled, "So what are we doing today? I know the flight back isn't until tomorrow night."

"Well I'm having lunch with my mother since I have to explain to her why everyone was calling you Roger. She played it too cool yesterday, I can just tell she wants something. Probably to needle me mercilessly." Roz took a bite of the danish, "She's been telling me for years now that I should," she emphasized the last part with air quotes, "'get on that'."

Frasier pointed to himself quizzically and Roz nodded, "Ever since she was in town and we set her and your dad up on a date." She finished off her danish quickly, "I actually better start getting ready if I want to have Alice ready and make it there by noon. I'm meeting my mom at some café down in the town square."

"Let me watch Alice, I think I saw a park close to there when I was coming in yesterday that we could go to while you two have lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You and your mother never get to spend time alone. I'd be my pleasure."

As she stood up before heading to her room she fought the urge to kiss him on the top of the head, or on the cheek, something innocent yet so much more dangerous.

* * *

** A/N**: I always thought the only real flaw with Guilt Trippers was that Roz's mom would have totally recognized Frasier right? So I always assumed she had her daughter's back in the scheme and would tease her about it on her own time. More of that _next chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

All three of them made it out of the hotel in fairly good time, Frasier only making them a few minutes late. They headed down to the town square which was close enough that they could walk there easily. When they got to where their paths would split Roz bent down to give Alice a kiss on the cheek before standing back up and placing her hand on Frasier's forearm giving it a quick squeeze, "Thank you."

"No problem at all. It's been too long a time since I spent some time in the great outdoors."

She turned to Alice with a look of mock seriousness plastered across her face, " Now take care of him okay? Don't let him get lost in the park. "

"Okay mommy." She replied rapidly before grabbing Frasier's hand and tugging it towards the playground, "Come on, look swings!" As they headed into the park Roz turned to go in the opposite direction to where she was meeting her mother. She found the place quickly and wasn't surprised to see her mother had already been seated.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm a little late."

"No worry dear, but where's Alice?"

Roz picked up the menu, reading up and down the lists of sandwiches, soups, and salads, "Frasier took her to the park across the street."

"Alice seems to get along very well with Frasier."

"Yeah, probably because he spoils her crazy." She continued to thumb through the menu, " Between him, Martin, Niles, and Daphne you'd think she was the princess of some fancy European principality."

Her mother laughed, "But really Roz, you two were quite convincing last night."

"Cut it out mom."

She raised her hands in surrender from the other side of the table, " All I'm saying is that you sure did leave your mark on Denise. She was moaning and groaning all night about how she wishes Craig was more like Roger."

"You do know none of those stories were real right?"

"Of course. But…"

"But nothing." Arching an eyebrow in warning Roz continued, " We're just friends."

"Okay, okay. I won't mention it again _but_ I'm just going to say is that you two seemed very cozy together."

"It was acting, I'm sure if you ask Frasier he would be more than happy to give you a full list of stage productions he's starred in from an elementary to colligate level." Roz commented as a grin made it's way across her face. Her mother picked up on it, giving her daughter a knowing glance, which in turn caused Roz to scowl.

They spent the rest of the lunch catching up on everything that had escaped them on the phone as they laughed and munched on their sandwiches. The better part of two hours flew by without them even taking notice when Alice and Frasier met them at the café. The former greeted them with a round of sloppy kisses and tickles while the latter opted for polite hugs. After a bit if chit chat about nothing in particular Joanna looked down at her watch sadly, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to head out. I'll call you later today and we can figure out what we're going to do tomorrow?"

'That sounds great mom. We're gonna head out too now. I just have to take Alice to the bathroom first."

Frasier watched as Alice and Roz headed to the back of the café," You have raised a wonderful daughter Joanna."

"I suppose I have, haven't I? Thank you." She smiled pausing momentarily as she slipped on her jacket, " And not just for that. Roz has always been fiercely independent extremely stubborn, and although I know she would insist differently, she does need someone. Thank you for being there for her."

"It's been my pleasure, and let me assure you it's not all one sided. Roz could, on occasion, teach Mother Theresa a thing or two about compassion."

Joanna smiled as she turned to leave, "You three enjoy yourselves today. I hear tickets to the cheese museum are half price on weekdays."

* * *

Later, they lay in bed, Frasier's chest pressed up against Roz's back and his arm curling around her.

"We go home tomorrow." She mused quietly.

Frasier grumbled inarticulately into her hair.

"I feel the same way." Roz replied softly, in a tone that Frasier couldn't quite categorize. She untangled her self from his arms, turning around and lying so she could face him.

He reached over to brush an errant strand of hair out of her face and let his hand rest on her cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She murmured as her mind raced, " I was just wondering, I guess, what happens when we get back to Seattle?"

It was a loaded question and he had no idea what answer she wanted from him. He had no idea what answer he wanted to give. But if he had learned anything about Roz's dating habits from listening to her exploits over the years it was that she had a simple yet fatal fear of commitment. To her, once something became real it became something she could lose. He rationed that no matter what he wanted to say, the worst thing he could do was propose something serious between the two of them.

So he remained silent.

The silence was thick and heavy yet not entirely uncomfortable, as she already knew the answer to the question that she had asked. She knew what going home really meant, and she was sure he did too. The easiness of this all would be gone. Back to work, back to responsibilities, family and friends. Where did that leave them?

She looked at him, this man she had known for almost ten years now, and he smiled back at her lazily, albeit a bit nervously. He opened his mouth to answer her question, finally, but she put a finger to his lips, "It's late. We can talk tomorrow." She rolled back over and sighed gently as Frasier once more wrapped an arm around her pressing the warmth of his body against her back. They fell asleep fast, the day weighing heavily upon them, both knowing full well that they would have no such talk the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: So I kinda cheated a bit, not much plot to be found here but I do hope you still enjoy it ;)

* * *

Frasier changed into his bathrobe eagerly, looking foreword to taking a long soak in the tub before their flight home that night. The bathtub, some deluxe new whirlpool model, was at least two times as large as his tub at home and boasted 'relaxing bubbles'.

He had just gotten back from the store, picking up a few odds and ends he needed and Joanna had taken Roz and Alice out to see some animated movie. It was the first time he had really been alone since he had gotten to Wisconsin and he was completely unsettled to realize he didn't like it. Deep in thought he opened the door to the master bath and was shocked to see that Roz was already in the tub, eyes closed with a look of pure bliss on her face. Her hair was gathered in a quick knot on top of her head and she had sunk down into the tub all the way down to her chin. The light foamy bubbles covered the rest of the surface of the tub, swirling around slowly.

Hearing the door open her eyes followed suit, and she turned her neck slightly to see who it was.

Frasier immediately started to back peddle, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. I thought you went to a movie with your mother and Alice?"

"I was going to but I had a horrible headache, and I just couldn't take two and a half hours of animated animals singing and dancing. My mom just took Alice instead." She traced shaped in the bubbles floating on the surface with her finger absentmindedly, "Man, they weren't exaggerating about this tub, it's fantastic."

"Just let me know when your done-"

"Wait!" Roz interjected, "While you're here, do you mind grabbing something for me?" She sat up slightly in the tub exposing her shoulders and collarbone, and pointing to a cosmetics bag across the bathroom, "I left my body wash in my bag. It's in the white bottle."

Frasier crossed the room and rummaged through the small bag finally finding the bottle in question. Making his way back he flipped the top open putting it up to his nose and sniffing it , "Mmmm, Roz this smells divine." He turned it over to read the label, " Vanilla and cinnamon, how delightful. Very you."

He paused for a moment before kneeling on the ledge behind the tub, "May I?"

Roz turned her head to look at him not understanding what he was asking. He made turning motion with his finger trying to get her to face forewords again. If it had been in any other situation she would have needled Frasier more first, but the water was so warm and inviting and she was so relaxed. So against her better judgment she turned back around without a word.

After a few seconds of nothing she began to sink back into the serenity of her bath and figured Frasier had just wanted to use some of her girly body wash without being judged. Not altogether surprising.

She almost jumped out of the water when she felt a warm pair of hands slide over her shoulders.

"Shhhhh", he crooned into her ear as his hands worked the taught muscles of her back. She could smell the rich warm scent of her vanilla body wash and feel it's smoothness that Frasier must have warmed first with his hands. He started massaging the bottom of her neck, very slow working his way outward to her shoulder blades and kneading the tight muscles he found there.

Roz didn't even try and disguise the groans of pleasure that his caresses were eliciting form her, "God, Frasier where did you learn to do this?"

" A plus of having a live in physical therapist I guess. Although I have to say this is much more enjoyable with you then it was with my father."

She snickered, melting into his touch as he continued working his way further down her back. Later, when he took his hands off of her to get more body wash, she let out a disappointed puff of breath. She tipped her head all the way back, letting it rest on the soft flannel that was covering his thighs so that she was looking up at him, "Your turn." He looked at her a bit incredulously but she insisted, "You heard what I said, get in here."

He heisted briefly before slipping off his robe and tentatively sinking into the water in the other end of the tub. One thing Roz had always found so interesting about Frasier is how he could go from an egotistical-maniac to gun shy in three seconds or less.

"Ohhh this _is_ a delectation."

"Now come here and turn around. I may not have been trained by a professional" she jested, " But I like to think I've picked up a thing or two over the years."

He made his way over to the other side of the tub where Roz was but stopped half way, "Where…"

She grabbed his shoulders gently pulling him back until he was sitting between her legs. He made no protest as she started underwater, finding the base of his spine and making her way upwards working her hands in small tight circles. He was putty in her hands and she could visibly see his shoulders slump in relaxation, losing some of their rigidness.

She was unsure of so much with Frasier, yet she was completely comfortable. She wasn't afraid to show affection rather then just attraction, because that's how their relationship always had been. She knew he was just as unsure of all of this as she was, and found comfort in that as well.

She continued slowly up his back and across his broad shoulders as he sighed contentedly.

Once she finished the massage and with the water growing cooler she shivered, impulsively drawing herself closer to Frasier's warmth. She snaked her arms around his torso in a quasi-hug and leaned into him, her breasts pressing up against his back. Still, she shivered again. Frasier took it as a cue to begin draining the tub and she released her arms around him so he could get up and grab them towels to dry off with.

She watched his backside appreciatively as he stood up and dried off. She was reluctant to stand up, as the cool water was still warmer than the air. But she did, finally, goose bumps multiplying on her skin. Already having thrown his bathrobe back on Frasier grabbed one of the plush towels and wrapped her in it, swiftly picking her up and cradling her in his arms. She laughed, caught of guard, throwing her head back and letting the deep throaty laugh escape that was so uniquely Roz. He took the opportunity to drop kisses to the exposed crook of her neck.

He lifted his head back up, face still in close proximity to hers, "How long till your mother gets back with Alice?"

She was out of breath, a combination of laughter and arousal, "At least another hour."

He smiled at her devilishly as he carried her into their bedroom, their continued conversation still echoing through the hallway and off the tiled surfaces off the bathroom after they had left, "Did you know Roz, the Chinese used massage techniques as early as 3000 b.c. ? They-"

"Frasier, shut up and put your mouth to good use."

* * *

**A/N**: PS. Reviews are always lovely, I love to hear what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N**: Thank you guys for the reviews, I love hearing what you have to think! I've been a bit busy so I know it's been a bit since I updated but, _voilà_!

* * *

The flight home was uneventful and as pleasant as travel could be. Alice glued herself to the plane's window watching the clouds pass by and by while Roz and Frasier talked about nothing of consequence. Martin was waiting at the airport to pick them up, happily offering to drop Roz and Alice off at their place first. She was glad for it, it had been another long day and the last thing she wanted to do was hail a cab with a sleepy kid in tow. Frasier took her bags up as Roz carried a slumbering Alice. In the threshold of the doorway they stood silent for that seemed like an eternity. It was an unspoken question; Frasier answered, leaning down brushing her forehead with his lips and smiling goodnight.

The first day back in Seattle they had to work on promos. That had quickly turned in to coffee at nervosa leading to dinner out then back to Frasier's for a quick but satisfying dessert that had litte do with food at all before Roz had to head home to relive the sitter.

The second day back in Seattle Frasier stopped by Roz's apartment to drop of some papers and lunch that he had picked up at a farmer's market he had wandered through on his way over. ( The lavish bouquet of flowers, he insisted, were for his own apartment but they would surely wilt by the time he got home so why not put them into a vase here? They matched her decor better anyways he assured.) Alice asked if he wanted to watch The Beauty and the Beast with her. Telling himself it would be a shame to miss a retelling of a classic work of literature he stayed, one thing leading to another and returning home early the next morning.

The third day back in Seattle Frasier prepared a quaint dinner party for the five for himself his father, Niles, Daphne, and Roz. All of them had not had a chance to catch up together in a while, everyone having been gone, and dinner flew by. After everyone had finished their quiche Frasier collected the their plates and brought them into the kitchen.

"Just wait till you all taste what I've made for dessert. After months of unsuccessful trials I have finally created the perfect crème puff!"

Roz shared a look with Martin who was rolling his eyes before standing up and following Frasier into the kitchen carrying more plates, which she quickly set down on the counter. She advanced on an unsuspecting Frasier who was putting last minute touches on dessert on the far side of the kitchen's island. Completely enthralled in applying just the right amount of powdered sugar to the crème puffs he had made earlier, he was an easy target. She approached form the side, leaning against him and pressing a kiss to his neck. The importance of properly dressing pastries surpassed a lot of things in Frasier's book, but it stood no chance to Roz's amorous advances. He turned around almost immediately, returning the gesture by dipping his head to kiss the crook of Roz's neck and working his way up to her mouth. Once he reached it, Roz doubled her enthusiasm, pushing him back up against the counter.

Unfortunately that's exactly where Frasier had left his antique tin sifter, filled to the brim with powdered sugar.

A loud crash echoed out of the kitchen followed by a fine white cloud of powdered sugar. Having been at ground zero, Frasier was covered with the stuff, a smattering on his face, even more on his hands which had gone up when he heard it fall, trying to shield both of them.

Martin called out from the other room, "You two alright in there?"

"Yes it's fine… I just … dropped… a thing." He sputtered through the sugar that still clouded the air.

Roz tried to resist but she couldn't help but laugh. Frasier effectively silenced her by kissing her, pulling her closer to him. They broke the kiss fairly quick, nervous that someone would wander in wanting to see what the noise had been.

She grinned at him, "It looks like you've got a little something on your face there Frasier."

* * *

After dessert, which had been a success despite the excess of powdered sugar on, well everything, they decided to call it a night, saying thier goodbyes.

Roz and Daphne headed out to call for the elevator while Niles finished up inside.

"Is that a handprint on your arse?"

"WWhat?" Roz stammered.

"Now go on, turn around."

Seeing no way to avoid it Roz turned, while also turning her own head to take a peak. She cringed trying to rapidly think of a way to save face, as there was in fact a set of large white handprints in powdered sugar on the back of her black pants.

Daphne gave her a knowing look, which she rebuffed, " I slipped in the mess. Frasier just… uh … caught me before I fell."

"He caught you by your arse? Oh what a gentleman Dr. Crane is."

Roz gave her a look of warning that screamed 'shut up before Niles gets here'

"Okay okay, it's none of me business." She threw her hands up in the air before adding in a suggestive whisper, "But I will be expecting a phone call later."

* * *

Niles, grabbing his trench coat as Daphne and Roz waited for the elevator looked out to the hallway where they stood then turned to Frasier. He squinted his eyes in suspicion, " You and Roz sure have been spending a plethora of time together lately."

"Not really, no."

"Oh I'm sure of it.

He backtracked quickly, " Well we work together, we're friends, of course we spend time together."

He tapped his finger insightfully on his chin, "Fourberie does not suit you Frasier."

Before Frasier had a chance to come up with a suitable reply Niles was already out of the door.

Martin was in his chair working on his beer, "Does he know you two slept together?"

"No he does not Dad! In fact you're the only one who knows so ferme la bouche!"

Martin set his empty beer can on the table next to his chair and put his hands up in surrender, "I'm not going to say anything...but…"

"But _what_."

"Niles did have a point, you two have been spending an awful lot of time together." A small smile worked it's way across Martin's face, "Roz's place wouldn't happen to be where you were coming home from this morning would it now?"

Flustered, Frasier didn't know how to answer, "So what if it was?"

"If it was, I'd say congratulations, but I'd also say I don't know why you two are sneaking around."

"We're not together, we're just…" Martin lifted his eyebrows in anticipation, waiting for the rest of Fraiser's response, "… I believe the layman's term is 'friends with benefits.' "

"Well that's a _stupid_ idea."

"I beg to differ. Anyways it's none of your business, and I always thought you liked Roz."

"I do! That's the problem. I can personally guarantee that if you two continue this one of you is going to develop deeper feelings at some point. And then what happens?"

Frasier averted his father's gaze, turning around and busying himself pouring a glass of sherry from his decanter.

"Oh Frase…"

"Leave it alone dad.

Frasier started walking towards his room with his glass of sherry but stopped short of the hallway turning back to his father, "It's just…Roz is my best friend."

"Your mother was mine." he paused, wanting to tread lightly on such a delicate subject, "Do you love her?"

"I've loved Roz for years now dad, she's part of my family here in Seattle as much as you or Daphne or Niles."

"That's not what I ment Frase."

"Am I in love with her you mean then?" Frasier turned back around starting to head down the hall sighing deeply, his quite voice still filling the apartment, " I suppose I am."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I've been working on a beast of a plot heavy chapter for awhile now, so have this while you wait!

* * *

It was early on a Friday afternoon and Roz and Frasier were working in one of the spare conference rooms. Papers were spread out haphazardly across the large table when there was a knock on the door. They panicked because ,well, work was a euphemism and the papers had been spilt over the table particularly because of that reason.

The scrambled off the table as Roz tried to voice a convincing and not at all flustered, "Come in!"

Frasier sent her a panicked look as he ducked behind some chairs to grab his pants.

"Don't worry" she whispered, "I bough us some time, the door's locked."

They heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door, "It's locked!"

"Just one minute!" Roz replied hastily as she grabbed her blouse of the back of a podium, pulling it over her head.

"No need to get up." the muffled voice responded, and in addition there was a soft clicking noise, "I just remembered have the key!"

"I can't find my shirt!" Frasier whined desperately as Roz ran her fingers through her hair, and smoothed down her skirt pulling her look together.

The lock clicked, " Just get under the table! Quick!" He obeyed, diving underneath the table as he heard the door handle twist open.

"Hey Kenny!"

"Hey Roz, have you seen Frasier? I need him to sign something for me."

"Oh sorry, he just left." from underneath the table Frasier could hear the shuffling of papers, "Is there anything I can do for you though?"

"Nope." Kenny didn't sound too bothered, "I can just get him to sign it on Monday when he comes in."

He heard Kenny's footsteps as he walked to the door stop suddenly, "Is that your shoe over in the corner Roz?"

"MMm.. yes! Yes it is. I'm trying that whole new zen thing you know, increases productivity and all."

Kenny nodded thoughtfully before slipping of his own shoes and bending over to pick them up,"Good to know."

After Kenny was long gone Frasier crawled out fron underneath the large table, "Well in a reversal of fortune I did find my shirt down there."

Roz chuckled, " Since we weren't able to get any type of work done, what do you say to coming over to my place later and finishing up everything. I can order something in for us."

Frasier nodded in agreement to the plan, "I have to stop somewhere first for Niles but that shouldn't take too long. How about seven?"

"Perfect." She leaned down and after a quick glance to the doorway grabbed his collar bringing his mouth down to meet hers for a quick but deep kiss,"I'll be waiting."

She turned her head grinning at him cheekily as she heading out the door,"And oh, have fun sneaking out of here."

* * *

She was half dozing, barely paying attention to the show playing across her television when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."

Frasier peered around the door, a sheepish look on his face, "I'm sorry I'm so late. I hope you don't mind I let myself in, I wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining our dinner plans."

"It's okay, I got your message before. And it was only take out anyways, and we can finish the rest of the promos tomorrow." Roz yawned, " You didn't have to come all the way down here, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm exhausted tonight. I can barely keep my eyes open to watch the rest of this show let alone-"

"Oh that's fine with me, I'm more than spent myself. Niles was in the midst of a total social catastrophe, so as usual I had to play along with his charade all night."

"You and Niles? A farce? I never world have guessed." she prodded at him sarcastically before succumbing to another yawn.

He flashed her an exasperated smile and she felt a pang of disappointment as he turned back in the direction of the door. She expected him to continue out and head back home, but instead he started peeling off his clothing layer by layer and setting them on her dresser, first his tie, then his socks and suit pants, finally he unbuttoned his suit jacket and his button down oxford, until his white undershirt and boxers were all he wore.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked before slipping in bed behind Roz, curling his arms around her as she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Not so bad."

He was asleep within minutes, his breath slow and reassuring against the back of Roz's neck. In spite of how tired she had been, and how comfortable she was, she couldn't fall asleep. There were a thousand different voices nagging at the back of her mind sending her stomach into a tailspin, and making her wish she hadn't eaten that Chinese take out earlier.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed! & as for me, reviews are always appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Thank you to all my very patient readers! I've rewritten this chapter no less then a dozen times trying to get it just right, so I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Coffee at Nervosa?" Roz questioned as she finished up the last of her paperwork at the station.

"Not today, I need to get home."

"You're sure in a rush to get out of here." she commented as Frasier slipped on his jacket and grabbed his briefcase, "Got a hot date or something tonight?"

He smiled at her," Well I hope so."

Roz felt her stomach twirl uneasily, she had regretted the question almost as soon as it had left her lips, but their easy work time banter was a hard habit to break. She didn't know what answer she was expecting but she was still caught off guard by his answer mustering only a sharp, "Oh?" as a response.

" I was hoping you'd accompany me to a benefit gala tonight. I know it's late but…?"

Roz hesitated, "I don't know if ill be able to find a sitter for Alice on such short notice."

"Not to worry, I already asked Niles, he and Daphne would love to watch her for a night."

She pursed her lips trying to hide a smile, "You'll owe me one."

"It's settled then. Why don't you and Alice come over to my place around six thirty?"

* * *

Roz showed up at Frasier's apartment with Alice a few hours later, She was half ready, her hair was done up in a lose chignon and her makeup warm and smoky, but she still wore jeans and a cardigan as she balanced Alice on her hip. As soon as she set Alice down the little girl ran to give out hugs.

"So what time will you two be back?" Daphne queried.

Roz looked to Frasier who gave a small shoulder shrug, " Most likely close to midnight."

"Oh that's so late, why doesn't Alice just stay overnight with us? She can stay in one of the extra bedrooms." Daphne bent down and tickled Alice who giggled, "It's not often I get to spend time with me favorite godchild."

Alice nodded enthusiastically, her eyes wide with excitement, "Please mommy?"

"Okay." The little girl was bouncing with excitement ,"Remember how we packed all your stuff in your bag? And if you need anything just call mommy." Roz knelt down to hug Alice goodbye and kissed her on the cheek.

Minutes later Alice was walking out, little knapsack on her back, holding Niles and Daphne's hands and energetically swinging thier arms back and forth. After the trio had caught the elevator Roz disappeared into Frasier's room while Frasier himself took a seat on the sofa to wait. Smiling to himself at the image of Nies and Daphne with Alice, he had no doubt the pair would make wonderful parents if they decided to have children of thier own. As minutes passed Roz was still getting ready and his thoughts shifted to the state of thier relationship. He had been wrestling for some time now on how to handle the fact that he wanted more, without wanting to ruin the good things they had between them. He had been trying to read Roz's own emotions but his efforts had thus far only fallen flat . He wanted to think that she would vocalize something to him but his rational mind argued he could not expect her to know how he felt if he never told her. He was in the middle of swearing to himself that he would tell her tonight, in some way, when he heard his door open from down the hallway. He turned his head to see Roz emerge dressed in a striking evening gown. It had a delicately cut neckline and the whole thing was a dark blue, unfathomable as the night sky.

"Oh..." Frasier got up from where he was sitting on the couch, "You look positively stunning."

She basked in his compliment, spinning around slowly to show off the whole dress.

"Shall we head out?" Frasier offered up an arm, trying to squelch his nervousness as they walked out to the elevator.

* * *

The night was going surprisingly smoothly. After enjoying a drink while critiquing the other guests, they made thier way to thier dinner seats. The food was delicious and they participated in polite small talk with the other couples at the table during the meal, who were quite content to listen to Frasier prattle on about the radio show. Slowly, couple after couple got up to dance or get more drinks while Frasier and Roz remained seated, talking between themselves.

Soon a new song started playing and Frasier stood up extending a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

She and Frasier had danced dozens of times at dozens of different events, but this time she realized something was different. It wasn't the music or the alcohol, the people or the atmosphere. With much trepidation, she came to the conclusion that it was, in fact, her. She felt a bit lightheaded as they danced, Frasier leading, following the brisk pace of the music. Every instinct she had told her to go. To say goodnight get her jacket from the coat check and show up Monday morning to work like none of this, them, had ever happend at all. But dancing in Frasier's arms she felt so comfortable that she stayed. With each step and turn her heart constricted.

The pair continued on the dance floor without speaking much, simply enjoying the closeness and warmth of each other. Frasier hummed along to the orchestra and she could feel the tiny vibrations from where her head lay on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

As she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at her dance partner, her face must have betrayed her because Frasier gazed back at her with a look of concern.

"I was thinking..." her mouth suddenly felt dry and she wished she had a glass of champagne, " I was just thinking... that we should probably ...end this." She waited a few moments for a response but when she received none she continued, "I mean It can't last forever right? And there's no way we'd be able to find someone while..."

Frasier cleared his throat, "Yes, yes you're right. I suppose it is time."

Suddenly Roz became hyperaware of everything. The slow melodic tune of the music, thier footsteps on the dance floor, his hand on the small of her back.

She shivered and swore she felt him draw her closer.

_The_ thought had crossed her mind before, could he feel the same way about her that she felt about him? Was he infatuated with her? Perhaps. Was he in love with her? He might have thought he was. After years of listening to Frasier's exploits in dating she had easily picked up on his pattern. Every woman was 'the perfect woman' until one deal breaker or another came around, wether it be frivolous or not. Frasier Crane was in love with the idea of love.

If it were someone eles, anyone eles, she would have thrown her chips down on the table and hoped childishly for a good outcome. She wasn't nervous about him rejecting her or rebutting the idea of them altogether. She was nervous that if they began a real relationship she'd get lost in it, completely lost in the best possible way until one day there's be someone newer and shinier, classically trained with endless knowledge about vintage wines and german operas.

His voice soft resigned voice broke her from her reviere, "Alice is at Niles and Daphne's till tomorrow morning. How do you feel about heading out of here soon and back to my apartment?"

She nodded, feeling her resolve slip, and laid her head back on his shoulder as they danced silently to the remainder of the song.

* * *

They didn't speak much on the way back to Frasier's but it's wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. It felt overwhelmingly like an ending to her, but she tried to dismiss the thought entirely. Not so much was going to change, and in a little while they'd be back to normal, barely even remembering anything had been different.

By the time they arrived back, Martin had already gone to sleep and the living room was dark and silent. They didn't need to turn on a light , both were familiar with the lay of the apartment and they easily made thier way into Fraiser's bedroom.

Frasier mused that there was something dismally poetic about it ending exactly where it started, here in his room, but he kept his mouth shut. In the very beginning thier dalliance had been formed from a shared attraction fueled by desire, gratification and need. Though those remained, they was something eles there now. Something that made the touches softer, that let the caresses linger and that deepened the kisses.

It wasn't long before they were out of thier formal wear and entangled on the bed, clinging to each other as if they were downing. A flurry of motion and emotion, the real ending, both parties were left physically satisfied yet emotionally slighted.

As they lay in bed, still breathing heavily, Roz rolled over on to her side to face Frasier who was still lying on his back. Hesitating for only a moment, he mirrored her position, laying on his side so close to her that thier foreheads were touching. She reached over to him, sleepily placing a hand on top his as she closed her eyes.

Closing his eyes as well, Frasier listened to her rhythmic breathing as they both drifted to sleep.

The night passed quickly and soon enough Roz was getting out of bed as Frasier slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you leaving?" his voice was rough with sleep, but still quiet.

She replied softly, "Yeah, It's almost nine. I have to go pick Alice up before it gets too late." She changed into the extra set of clothes she had packed quickly, throwing a light jacket over her t-shirt and grabbing her purse.

"Roz..." She turned around when she heard him call her name, and for a moment she forgot to breath," I...I'll see you on Monday."

She was glad the room was still dim because she could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "Bye Frasier."

* * *

Monday came fast with no word spoken between the two. Then tuesday and wednesday, thursday, friday. They talked then of course, but the words were flat and dry, coarse and inflexible. They skittered off in thier separate ways after each show as thier post-work table at Nervosa sat in wait, loyal as ever, like a dog patiently waiting for it's owners to come home.

The weekend came again, but didn't go with the same uncomfortable ease. It was quarter past two on Saturday when Roz picked up the phone on it's second ring.

"Hello?"

"Roz?" She knew immediately it was Frasier, and by the tone of his voice she also knew something was wrong.

"Frasier what's going on?"

"Niles is in the hospital. It's his heart."

* * *

**A/N**: By this time you might have guessed that the story is still roughly fumbling along in a AU Season 10 type of time frame, and in case you're curious, 10x08 'Rooms with a View' is the episode with Niles in the hospital for his heart. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: WOW it's been a long time since i've updated. I've had a crazy summer , most of which I spent working on archeological projects in Germany then moving once I got home. But now I am back and it's time to post the next chapter. Thank you so much to all my loyal readers and I apologize about the time gap Looking at all your lovely reviews really got me to kick my butt back into the grove to write this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

After dropping Alice off at a neighbor's house Roz headed straight to the hospital. It was an odd feeling rushing to the hospital, her sense of panic messing with her thought process. Frasier met her down in the in the parking lot, he was fidgeting around and she could tell he was tense all over. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but the space between them was unfathomable even as they stood side by side on the elevator. They made their way up to the room without conversation other than Frasier filling her in on Niles' condition. Even in Niles hospital room time ebbed in a odd way and the whole situation didn't feel quite real to her. Sickness was something that happened to other peoples friends. Not hers.

Roz, caught up in thought, had zoned out as four of them were sitting in the waiting room, the other three still conversing between each other. Ever since they had all been in Niles's hospital room she couldn't help but think about what he had said to earlier about hospitals having memories. The comment launched her into a barrage of memories about her family and friends over the years. She broke from her daydreaming as Frasier suddenly got up form his seat, throwing the magazine he held in his hands down onto the side table and making his way towards the hallway. She shot Martin a questioning look, which he replied to with a helpless albeit annoyed shrug, as Daphne muttered something to herself.

She made the split decision to get up as well, trailing him. "Hey, slow down!", she followed him down the hall, struggling to keep up to his fast pace without running, "Where are you going?"

He turned around abruptly causing her to nearly crash into him, "What do you want Roz?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay." she reached out gently grabbing his forearms. It was the first time in more than a week she had touched him, and the feel of his skin underneath hers caught her of guard for a moment.

"Well then you can stop following me because I'm fine.", he sounded aggravated but he didn't shrug off her touch, "I just needed to get away from everyone."

She was suddenly embarrassed, regretting her choice to get up and follow him, "I'll go-"

"No." He fumbled around with his hands, "I mean you can stay here if you want. It's just Dad and Daphne." He sighed, " I know they're dealing with this in their own ways but it's just too much." He paused for a moment, thinking, his face was flushed and his eyes watery, " I just can't imagine what I would do without Niles. And I'm not quite sure he knows that."

As he dropped his head Roz could see his shoulders start to shake and she pulled him into a tight embrace. She lightly rubbed his back and could feel his cool tears hit the skin on her neck.  
They stood tangled together for some time until Frasier finally pulled back, "I'm sorry." He leaned against the wall slowly slouching down to sit on the ground in the hallway. She followed his lead.

"Don't be sorry." She replied, furrowing her brow in concern.

Frasier reached blindly into the small space between them to find her hand. Finding it, he gripped it tightly it as they sat in silence.

He spoke quietly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

They sat in silence as they watched the hustle and bustle of the hospital pass by hands still entwined.

"What can I do for you?"

He paused thoughtfully before answering, "What caused you to end things between us at the benefit?"

"Well, I was think more along the lines of something to eat or drink." She tried for a halfhearted smile but it didn't quite make it to her eyes, " But okay. Although I really don't know what you want to hear."

"I suppose I just want to hear what you were thinking. You see, I've been wondering why it feels like the worst break up i've had since, well since Lilith left me, when we were never even dating in the first place."

"Frasier ... things were never going to work out between us. Even if we would have gave it an honest to goodness shot."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not the kind of person you need. Or want for that matter. There's no need to get invested in something that's not real, we both new it was coming to an end I just was the one to acknowledge it."

"I might not have fully realized it at the time, but was real to me." he turned his face in towards hers," You're real to me Roz. We could have something _real_."

She looked down shaking her head.

His voice softened, "What's the problem?"

"I love you Frasier, that's the problem. I love you, more than a friend should, and I was scared. I thought it was better to quit while I was ahead. "

He leaned over, slipping his hand to cradle her face as he kissed her. She leaned into his touch reciprocating the kiss, it was short but left her breathless.

Frasier spoke again, "I want to take the risk. Because I think if we don't we'll suffer more for not knowing."

Before Roz had a chance to respond Martin scrambled around the corner with a wide grin on his face oblivious to what was going on between the two.

"There you two are. The doctor said Niles is in the clear. I told ya he was probably just faking the whole time; he was never one to pass up a big show. It'll be a few hours till he wakes up though." Martin then shuffled away, saying something about finding the cafeteria.

Frasier turned to Roz smiling, "What do you say we get out of here and grab something actually palatable to eat while we wait?" not giving her a chance to respond he continued, " Let me rephrase that. Roz Doyle, will you go out on a date with me? Not to make someone jealous or get out of a bad date, not to cover for some one or to perpetuate a farce, just to go out and have a good time, together. I know we've done things a little backwards but now, I want to do it right. I want to-"

She interrupted him,"If I say yes will you stop talking?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N**: Sooo, there is still more to come! At least a chapter or two, but perhaps even more depending what story line i chose to follow ( I have tow ideas as of right now ). Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully (?) review.


End file.
